to_be_a_power_in_the_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cid Kagenou
}} is the reincarnate founder and leader of the secret organization Shadow Garden under the moniker Shadow as part of his fantasy of becoming an “Eminence in Shadow." However, unbeknownst to him, his fabrications are often revealed to be quite genuine in reality. Personality Ever since inspired by heroes in stories or shows, Sid made it his life goal to become the Power within the Shadows. It was an obsession that he single minded pursued. This not only alienated him from others in his old life but also alienated him from reality. He carried this trait even when he was reincarnated as he establish his identity as a mob student and as Shadow. While Sid is actually serious when facing life-and-death situations, he underestimates the scale of it often ignoring the consequences of his actions. He is oblivious that most of his female companions are in love with him. Most of his actions that benefited his Shadow Garden were actually random accidents that are mistaken as intentional. After obtaining real power through his hard work and dedication, he takes great pride on his achievements and praises those who followed in this path. He has shown great disdain towards people who rob from others to obtain power. Despite how distant he is from his loved ones, he does actually care for them. Appearance Cid is a slim young man with short dark hair, while his facial features are often described as generic and frail. Cid normally wears the Midgar Royal Spellsword Academy uniform which consists of a dress shirt, cargo pant, a blazer jacket, a tie and a pair of loafers. Under his Shadow guise, Cid adorns a full body slime suit, gloves and boots along with a hooded trenchcoat, as well as a dark domino mask to conceal his identity. Under his John Smith guise, Cid adorns a suit, fingerless gloves and another domino mask to conceal his identity. Cid_full_LN.jpg|Student Uniform Shadow_full_LN.jpg|Shadow John smith.png|John Smith Abilities In his previous life, Minoru Kagenou was well versed in various martial arts and spiritual practices such as Zazen, Buddhism and Yoga. Around his teenage years, he was at the peak levels a human body can achieve, able to held his own and even overpowering opponents who once had military training. Cid still retains them after being reincarnated. Being born from the powerful Kagenou family combined with his regained past memories, Cid's abilities has elevated to new heights granting the boy super strength and super speed. His swordsmanship is leagues and bounds. He was skilled to fend off Beatrix and Iris Midgar, two of the best Spellswords in the world, with minimal amount of effort. Despite his ludicrous levels of insanity, he is actually quite intelligent. Cid shows he is a master actor, having portrayed himself as a clueless and weak young man for years without raising suspicion. He easily able to carry out experiments on mana, bearing successful results such as the ability to cure the cursed children, curing vampirism and the creation of the slime swords and slime suits. Thanks to said experiments, Cid has extremely refined control of his magic. Presumably at full power, his body releases his mana that explodes into a whirlpool of beautifully captivating violet light, petrifying normal people and affecting the weather. His signature technique is 'I AM ATOMIC!' the result of all of his hard work to finally defeat his last challenge in where he pours much of his power into his blade into a devastating strike that once struck against its target, he or she will disintegrate followed by an explosion that can shake the land to pieces. Trivia *Over the course of his training, Cid collected various rare and expensive items such as art and antiques from loot of bandits he defeated. *Cid currently owes a meal to Alpha after eating her share of food she provided during the abduction incident involving Princess Alexia, but has yet to receive an opportunity to return the favor. Category:Characters Category:Shadown Garden Category:Human